1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates generally to a folding knife, and in particular to a folding knife having a locking mechanism for locking the knife blade in the closed position.
2. Description of the Related Art
Folding knives enjoy wide popularity, particularly among sportsmen, campers, hikers, and many others engaged in outdoor activities. Common elements to folding knives include a handle and a blade pivotally connected to an end of the handle so that the blade pivots with respect to the handle between an open position in which the blade is extended away from the handle, and a closed position in which the blade is at least partially received within the handle. Many folding knives also include a locking mechanism to maintain the blade in the open position and/or the closed position.
Examples of folding knives, including folding knives with locking mechanisms, may be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,454,665; 1,743,022; 4,040,081; 4,173,068; 4,404,748; 4,451,982; 4,502,221; 4,719,700; 4,805,303; 4,811,486; 4,837,932; 4,893,409; 4,974,323; 4,979,301; 5,044,079; 5,060,379; 5,095,624; 5,111,581; 5,293,690; 5,325,588; 5,331,741; 5,425,175; 5,502,895; 5,515,610; 5,537,750; 5,546,662; 5,596,808; 5,615,484; 5,685,079; 5,689,885; 5,692,304; 5,737,841; 5,755,035; 5,802,722; 5,822,866; 5,826,340; 5,887,347; 5,964,036; 6,079,106; 6,154,965; 6,338,431; 6,378,214; 6,427,335; 6,438,848; 6,490,797; D348,599, and D373,296; and U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 2002/0157260 and 2003/0070299, the entire disclosures of which are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.